Brought Together in their 10th grade Language Arts Class
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: [AU] The class is assainged a Launguage Arts project, that forces Shinji and Hikari to present their true feeling for each other. Will they both feel the same fo each other or will one end up hurt in the end? IkariShipping! One-sided PenguinShipping! PADL! HikarixShinji! Implied ContestShipping! One-Shot!


**Disclaimer~I don't own Pokemon**

**I don't own the song either**

* * *

Brought together in their 10th grade Language Arts Class

"Okay class the unit project that is due next monday shall be a creative physical display of your feelings for someone special in your life," Sensei Tajiri announced to his fourth period class.

Shinji groaned. He knew this project would be quite difficult for him. Shinji was smart and somewhat creative but when it came to expressing the feeling that was to care for someone he had a big problem. It was not that he didn't care for anyone, believe me there was a very special blue haired girl in his life, his problem though was that he had no idea how to express his feeling for her or anyone he cared for.

Hikari already had an idea of who she wanted to do her project on, all she needed now was an idea. She took out her fluffy pink notebook and skipped to a fresh new light pink page. She picked up her pen and began to write the details of the project down on her paper. As soon as that was done she turned to another new page and titled it, Ideas. Two minutes later all that was written on her pink page was the title, Ideas. Hikari sighed, she hated when she drew blanks like this.

The hand of a raven haired boy known as, Satoshi shot up. Sensei Tajiri pointed at him indicating that he could ask his question or comment on the assignment.

"Do we have to present our projects to the class," Satoshi asked perkily as usual.

"Yes," Sensei Tajiri answered. Shinji groaned once again.

_How much worse can this project get_, he thought. Shinji then mentally cursed himself remembering that it was bad luck to say or think that.

"Anymore question," the Sensei asked. Murmurs of "No" came from the crowd of students. The bell rang and students began packing up there items to leave the class and move on to fifth period if they choose to. "Before any of you guys leave I think it's important for you to know that this assignment is worth seventy-five percent of your final grade in this class," Sensei Tajiri called out over his class.

Shinji sighed and slung his gray book bag over his shoulder before storming out of the classroom.

_I guess it could get a lot worse_, he thought.

Hikari stuffed her notebook into the front pocket of her bag before running out of the room, not wanting to be late for her Algebra 2 class.

_I better come up with an idea soon, but right now time to focus on Algebra 2, Ugh_,she decided in her head.

* * *

The Next Day

After School

Shinji sat at his desk, crumpled sheets of paper surround his feet and littered his wooden desk.

"Why can't I do this," he shouted angrily, clearly he was frustrated. He pushed all of the crumpled sheets off of his desk, allowing them join the ones around his feet. He stared at the last blank sheet of paper on his desk and sighed.

Reiji, Shinji's older brother slipped into the cluttered, and dark room.

"What happened in here," he asked. Shinji glared at his older brother, feeling quite envious of him at the moment since he wasn't stuck doing the 'impossible' task that was his Language Arts project.

"I'm having problems with this dumb ass Language Arts Project," Shinji growled. Reiji took a look at the the specific instructional page and sighed, remembering that he had done the same project a couple of years back.

"Just do what you heart tells you," Reiji told the angry plum head before leaving the cluttered mess of a room.

"Dumb cliche idiot," Shinji mumbled under his breath. He glanced at a picture of Hikari that was circled in red ink in his ninth grade yearbook. That's when the idea struck him.

* * *

Hikari walked around Twinleaf town, where she lived. She just could not find any inspiration cooped up in her house, whatsoever so she had decided to go out. She sighed as she began another lap around the small town. She spotted her old friend Kengo and ran over hoping he could give her some ideas.

"Hey Kengo," she shouted. Kengo looked up from his phone to see his childhood friend in front of him, which sure brought a smile to his face.

"Hey Pikari, what's up," he teased nonchalantly, though he had butterfly's in his stomach at the moment or any moment when talking to his childhood crush.

Hikari gritted her teeth, hating every time he called her by her dreaded nickname. She calmed her self and began speaking," Oh nothing much, hey you know the project due monday in Sensei Tajiri's class." He nodded, hoping that the next thing that came from her glossed lips would be something close to, " I'm doing my project on you, Kengo my love," but unfortunately for him that is not what his crush said.

"Well there is this guy that I like and I wanted to do my project on him but I don't have any idea what I wanna do for him," she explained her dilemma.

"I'm sorry Hikari but I don't even have an idea for my project yet," he stated.

"Oh I see."

"Who is this guy anyways," Kengo asked, his hopes soaring high that it was him.

"Shinji," she answered blushing. Kengo felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Oh, lucky him, you know what Hikari I should get going, see you," he said before dashing off in the direction of his home. Hikari frowned but continued on her way.

A colorful sign caught her attention when she was walking. She examined it and soon came to the conclusion of what her project was to be. She quickly ran to her house, as soon as she was in she dashed to her room and began to scribble words onto a blank sheet of paper.

Ten Minutes Later

"But what if he doesn't like me back and thinks I'm a weirdo, I may look like a fool up there," she thought aloud, " I need a back up plan." She took out another sheet of paper and began to scribble words onto it.

* * *

Next Monday

Hikari was the last one to show up to her fourth period class. She was surprised to see a microphone, guitar, and drum set up at the front of the classroom. She felt excitement fill her up, since she loved a good show. She took her seat ready to start the day, but also hoping that she wasn't presenting that day.

"Okay class settle down," Sensei Tajiri called out over his students who had been jabbering about Arceus knows what. A silence fell over the students.

"Thank you, now the person going first today is," he started. He plunged his hand into a black bucket that was filled with small sheets of paper and pulled out a random name as he usually did when presenting projects," Shinji."

Shinji groaned as he stood up. Haruka, Shuu, and Shigeru stood up as well and headed to the front of the room, following Shinji.

Shuu got on the drums, Haruka stood next to Shinji at the microphone, and Shigeru took his place at the guitar. Shinji cleared his throat before starting.

"This song is called Two is better than one," he stated.

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
You know, this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)

Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
But I figured out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one, two is better than one

During the whole song Shinji's eyes seemed to be focused on Hikari.

"Now Shinji was this song dedicated to Haruka," Sensei Tajiri questioned, doing a little eyebrow dance. Shinji shook his head no, scared the question that would come next.

Even if the song had been about Haruka, he would have never adminted it since he knew Shuu would murder him for crushing on his girlfriend.

"Then who is it dedicated to?"

Shinji's face turned a dark shade of red, as he answered the question.

"Hi-Hikari," he stuttered. Multiple gasp escaped the lips of his peers.

"Our Hikari," the Sensei asked smirking. Shinji nodded slowly as the Sensei began writing something on his clipboard. Before heading to his seats like the rest of the band, Shinji handed the teacher a paper containing the lyrics and notes.

Hikari couldn't believe Shinji had written the song about her and serenaded it to her at school in front of the whole class. She could feel a big grin on her face that she was sure nothing and no one could get rid of, she looked down at the poster paper that contained an acronym of her mothers name on it and stuffed it into her binder. She slipped another poster paper from her binder that contained an acronym for Shinji's name in perfect cursive handwriting. She was sure of her project now.

"Next is Hikari, what a coincidence you know because of how-," Sensei Tajiri started but was soon cut off by most of the students calling out "we know". Hikari nervously walked up to the front of the class. She stuck her poster onto the board with a magnet and began explaining what each letter stood for.

"S is for his Sarcasm

H is for how Handsome he is

I is for how Incredible he is

N is for how Noble he can be at times

J is for how much of a Jerk he can be

and I is for how Ideal he is, all those letters add up to Shinji a boy whom I-I love."

Aww's came from almost all the females in the room except for a jealous Urara_. _Hikari glanced over to Shinji whose face was even redder than before, the color really clashed with his plum colored hair.

"Thank you Hikari you may be seated, but before you do I was wondering if you were talking about lover boy over there," Sensei Tajiri asked, pointing over to Shinji. She nodded before she took her poster from the board, handed it to the Sensei and ran back to her seat.

After three more presentations from Satoshi, Kasumi, and Dento the bell rang and students piled out of the classroom.

"It seems someone has a crush on me," Hikari stated to Shinji in the hallway. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"More like love's you," Shinji said before kissing her on the cheek and heading to his Chemistry class. Hikari's grin became even bigger after that. She skipped happily to Algebra 2 not acknowledging the weird looks she was reciveing from her teachers and peers.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! :D**


End file.
